


【水花】仗势欺人

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Splash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 车，顺序汤库。泼水梗。强行AU，一堆私设，无C可言。





	【水花】仗势欺人

#########  
伊恩说：“我刚来的时候曾经被斯蒂芬吓到过。”  
追梦噗嗤笑了。斯蒂芬从三明治中抬起头：“哈？”  
伊恩说：“我以为斯蒂芬喜欢欺负新人。”  
斯蒂芬说：“这是世界上最疯狂的话了！”  
伊恩说：“那时我们第一次出任务回来，我超紧张的。进了门之后我听到背后有声响，你躲在门后面拿着一袋冰块泼我们。我差点把枪拔出来了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。后来我才发现你只是喜欢开玩笑而已。”  
追梦又笑起来，低头使劲忍着。斯蒂芬咳嗽了两声：“咳咳，我可没想过你会这么想，明明格林泼我的时候最多了。”  
“我们的规矩是谁那天准星最好就泼谁！”追梦辩解道。  
“对，而我们谁都没想过泼你。”斯蒂芬想都没想就损了他一句。  
“喂！”

追梦笑是因为有一件事伊恩没发现。除了斯蒂芬捉弄人没有恶意，他恶作剧的对象一般只针对一个人。  
“嘿，”他有一次收队的时候勾着克莱的脖子问他，“斯蒂芬已经回基地了，你知道吧？”  
克莱抬起头来，四周看了一圈，确认道：“哦，是啊。”  
追梦说：“你知道他今天一定在门后拿着冰水准备浇你，对吧？”  
克莱不以为意地说：“说不定是泼你。”  
“他从来没泼过别人，”追梦绝对肯定地说，“他针对你，哥们儿。”  
“没有吧。”克莱说。  
“什么时候？你想想，我、安德烈、尼克，贾维尔那次爆头，奎因第一次一晚狙击三十个目标……他去跟他们击掌拥抱，但是恶作剧是只有你独一份儿啊。”  
“是嘛。”克莱敷衍地回答道。  
“他就是喜欢欺负你。”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
越野车在总部的门口停下，他们穿过带喷泉的前院走进蓝色房子。追梦推了推克莱，后者好像啥也不明白似的，大摇大摆走过门口。果然被藏在门后的斯蒂芬·库里窜出来浇了个正着。  
克莱无奈地抖抖头颈，冰碴混着水珠噼啪滚落，始作俑者拔腿就跑，回头偷看时发出公鸭似的大笑，像鬼屋里一个一点也不吓人的小丑。  
然后克莱就看着斯蒂芬笑了。  
要说人比人，气死人。追梦比克莱晚来一年，学着斯蒂芬的样子还之彼身，从大厅内返回来浇他。只得手过一次，第二次斯蒂芬躲开了，第三次直接一把飞镖，隔着十几尺把水杯钉在了墙上。追梦看着自己的纤纤玉手无比后怕，换来库大佬一个志得意满的眼神。然而也不光库里一个人。克莱这人看着万事不在乎，天知道他心眼有多小。去年的时候帕楚利亚嘲笑他怕跟人肉搏。还没过一年，这个神枪手愣是格毙了十个目标，每多一个就要特意去帕楚利亚那儿画道正字。  
追梦随意地回想着，越想越不对劲。  
呸！他心里说，辣眼睛！

########  
斯蒂芬握着空塑料杯，站在门前，有些不知所措。克莱根本没停下，一边扫了扫头顶的水珠一边往前走，侧过头来瞪了斯蒂芬一眼。  
斯蒂芬一下愣住了。好像被科尔当众批评的时候他都没有这么难堪过。  
追梦还在后面逗乔丹·贝尔，根本不知道发生了什么；全队进了屋的人都不说话了。  
克莱闷头往走廊去。安德烈迎面拍了他肩膀：“急着干嘛去？”  
克莱低着头说：“我去拿毛巾。”就错过去了。  
斯蒂芬还在那儿站着。所有人都知道，也正因此所有人都不敢看他了。只有追梦这时刚回过头来，看见斯蒂芬一个人站在大厅中间，于是大大咧咧走上去拍了拍他：“嘿，克莱呢？”  
斯蒂芬握了握拳，跟着往走廊里走去：“我这就去找找他。”

斯蒂芬直接推门进克莱的卧室，那件浸了冰水的T恤扔在地上，克莱站在衣柜旁边拿着毛巾擦着头。斯蒂芬不说话，等他擦完了抬起头来。  
“你今天怎么了？”他开口倒像兴师问罪似的说。  
克莱看了他一眼，然后转过了头去。“我没怎么。”他说。  
“你明明就很不对劲！”斯蒂芬更肯定了。  
“你能不能别今天跟我说这个？”  
“你今天果然有事！”斯蒂芬走上前一步，面对着他说：“你刚才还当面跟我说谎！”  
克莱瞪大了眼睛，像要窒息了似的没说话。“我今天不想跟你说这个。”  
“你答应过我，你不和我们说谎！”斯蒂芬却越说越觉得自己很有道理，生起气来，“你保证过！”  
克莱也往前走了一步，语气又冷又硬：“不是对你。”  
“不包括我吗？！”  
克莱深吸了口气。“我们就非得今天干这个？”他问。  
这种对话简直像结婚太久而彼此厌倦的老夫老妻，这个念头让斯蒂芬觉得有点好笑，但马上又更委屈了。  
“干什么？”斯蒂芬说，“什么是‘这个’？好啊，你是不是早就在想着了？你是不是早就后悔答应这个了？”  
“你现在这样，我确实有点后悔。”  
“好啊，”斯蒂芬觉得心脏在胸腔里冲撞，十二毫米口径狙击枪的后坐力都没这么厉害。这对话是没法进行了，“你今天不想说，倒是挺想‘干’的，是吧？”  
他丢下这句话，转身就走。没走出一步，他的手腕就被捉住了。面对门口的是一张写字台，斯蒂芬被拉着手腕一扯一摁，还没反应过来，就被克莱压在那张桌子上狠狠地吻住了。  
斯蒂芬下意识地紧紧抱住克莱的肩，不用克莱使劲，他的腿就自己分开环住了他，整个人像条藤一样缠在他身上。克莱的皮肤还有点凉，闻起来有一点点冰箱和雪水的味道，但挡不住的是汗水的味道，血腥的味道，还有接吻的时候他吸舔的克莱本身的味道。克莱的味道像是枪油，海水，报纸，弹壳上的锈，阳光下的风，可是抱在怀里又是温暖的，结实的，真真正正存在着的。斯蒂芬毫无别扭地完全接纳着克莱，两个人的裆部不知羞耻地贴在一起磨蹭着。男人的身体除了筋骨就是肌肉，摸着哪里都是硬邦邦的，现在裤裆里的东西也是一样硬邦邦的。而斯蒂芬甚至没顾上自己和克莱的状况，只是一遍遍抚摸着克莱的后颈和腰背，好像在寻找哪一个角度能把自己和他贴得更近一些。  
克莱无声地咒骂了一句，分开两人的嘴唇，一边在桌旁蹲下，一边去扯斯蒂芬的裤腰。斯蒂芬配合地抬起身体把裤子连同内裤脱掉，克莱打开桌子的抽屉，里面有瓶没开封的润滑，但没有套。克莱没说什么，用左手握住斯蒂芬的家伙撸动两下，直接张嘴含了进去。  
斯蒂芬没忍住重重呻吟了一声。克莱急不可耐地舔弄了几下，又放开他，把润滑打开倒到右手上。他抬起眼来，不容置疑地看了斯蒂芬一眼，斯蒂芬没有思考就把腿抬起来放到他肩上。克莱低着头，对着斯蒂芬顺从地对他展开的地方笑了笑，然后伸出舌头轻轻地戳了戳会阴。  
斯蒂芬的大腿立刻夹紧了一下，嗓子里又漏出一声闷哼。克莱又笑了笑，细细地轻轻舔吻，一路往上挪去含吮囊袋，亲阴茎的根部。斯蒂芬狠狠咬着手背，但仍然止不住发出柔弱的让他讨厌的声音，他的上半身无力地向后倒去，克莱站在他腿间，像个给他手术的主刀医生，俯下腰来再次含住他的性器。“别夹，”他拍了拍斯蒂芬的大腿，“我没手闲着压你。”  
现在斯蒂芬只能祈祷卧室的隔音条件够好了，因为他唯一所剩的反应方式除了把手咬到留疤就是大叫。克莱把手指插进他后穴的时候他又配合地屈起了左腿。上帝啊。他想。  
克莱没等多久就插进了两根手指，而仅仅是被撑开的胀痛就能唤起斯蒂芬身体的记忆了。男人都是这样的动物，一到性事而言永远精虫上脑，跟同性异性都一样。他和克莱以前睡过几次——不能说很多，但也绝不能让他摸着良心说很少，两个单身的人的性不会止于一次，除非做得很糟——而他们感觉并不糟。他们没有因此发展什么其他感情上的关系，而这只让再下一次的性发生得更自然了。  
克莱口交的技术其实很普通——仅仅维持在不起副作用而已，舔的力度没什么变化，手活配合得也不好，说到最后就只有深喉的态度还行。除了斯蒂芬，他应该没跟别的男人做过——很可能是从没做到过口交这一步了。克莱的两根手指在他体内反复叉开，一面插进第三根再扩张，一面时不时勾弄他的敏感点。斯蒂芬觉得自己的脑子就要化掉了。然而克莱还穿着裤子，他只是用了手指而已……  
斯蒂芬突然之间又生起气来。从前克莱没被要求承诺待勤期间不出去鬼混——对，他任性地这样想，就是鬼混——他那时候是不是也是这样对付他那些女伴的？规则第一条，开头要先让对方高潮一次，那些夜店里的女孩子们多半都爱死他了吧？她们——

斯蒂芬抬起他屈着的腿，收着劲儿蹬了蹬克莱的肩。  
克莱还没放开他，只是抬起眼睛。  
“操我。”斯蒂芬哑着嗓子命令他，“现在。快点儿。”  
克莱吐出斯蒂芬的性器，把他修长得过分的手指往更深处猛地一推：“你还没准备好。”  
斯蒂芬咬了咬牙。“我知道我说了什么。”  
克莱也带着火气，真的抽出手指，站起身来。“在这儿别动。”他退开两步，一面抽出腰带扔在地上一面从床头柜里拿了一盒套，回到斯蒂芬面前时直接脱掉了裤子踢开。他像开枪保险一样撕开套，熟练地给自己戴上，他的性器也早已经硬了。斯蒂芬撑着上半身，在他站进自己腿间的时候再次张开腿勾住他。他把自己完全送到克莱嘴边了。克莱用手扶着自己的性器一点点顶进去。  
斯蒂芬只能强逼着自己放松，但也并没有什么用，克莱楔在他身体里，完全像和他赌气一样不退出去，每当斯蒂芬放松下一点点空间他就立刻推深进去占据那点空间，他们好像两个不知收手的赌徒，把筹码在桌上越堆越高。  
“你就喜欢这样的，对不对？你这个混蛋。”克莱推着他的大腿，咬着牙说。  
“什么是‘这样的’？”斯蒂芬最烦躁的时候也只是这个语气，“你觉得自己很了解我了？”  
“我就是了解你。”克莱蛮不讲理地说，“你是个小混蛋。你是个厚颜无耻、无法无天、无理取闹的小混蛋，你知道吗？”  
“是嘛，”斯蒂芬挑衅地看着他，“那你来管教我啊？来啊？”  
克莱握着他的胯骨一个顶腰——斯蒂芬觉得自己被钉死在桌子上了。上帝啊我已经死了！——他眼前一片白光，然而白光散去的时候他发现自己并没有死，双脚在克莱的后腰紧扣着，克莱终于完全进入了他。  
斯蒂芬咬了咬牙。操，即便在这个时候他都是信任他的，在如此疼痛的时候他的第一反应仍然是接纳克莱。他只能认为是他们的身体契合到这种程度了。或许你狙击的时候永远把后背交给这个人也是造成这种结果的因素之一。还能是什么呢？  
克莱一插到底之后，得寸进尺地继续抽动起来。“操！”斯蒂芬骂了一句，能让他插到底并不意味着这么快地抽插不会让他疼，“你慢点！”  
“你自找的！”  
“靠，我腰疼，”他倒也没撒谎，厚颜无耻地认为这不算认输，“至少到床上去行不行？”  
“操你大爷。”克莱退出来，抓起他的腰要往肩上扛——斯蒂芬没想到他这么着急，差点没来得及用腿勾住他的腰——然后把他摔到床上。斯蒂芬在床垫上颠了一下，刚要稳住重心坐起来，就被克莱拽着翻了个身。克莱从背后抱住他的腰，用腿把他往前顶，直到抵在床头板上。他被整个抱着直起上身，克莱咬着他的耳朵说：“我要操你了。”  
克莱从后面进入了他，一直到最深的地方——怎么会这么深？斯蒂芬感到不亚于刚才的疼。这个体位克莱能完全把他包裹住，腿架开他的腿，胸膛贴着他的后背，一只手揉捏着他的乳头，嘴唇正好落在他耳朵边上。他低下头轻轻地含吻他的颈侧，但没到会留下痕迹的地步。斯蒂芬越发紧张起来。然后克莱做了他最担心的那件事：他整个含住了他的耳朵。  
这个姿势的占有性太强了。克莱的性器在他身体最深处顶弄着，筋脉摩擦着他每一处敏感的皱褶，他从里到外都被克莱操控着，占有着。他的性器自己跳动了一下，他知道就算没有人去照顾那里，他也坚持不了多久了。  
“不要……”斯蒂芬模糊地说，在他怀里微微推拒，克莱最后轻咬了一下他的耳廓，迷惑地看着他，显然从他性器得到的柔软而火热的包裹，斯蒂芬应该喜欢这个姿势。斯蒂芬没让他迷惑太久，扭着身子去吻他的嘴唇。  
克莱毫不犹豫地亲上去。斯蒂芬的上半身太扭曲了，他松开一只扶着墙的手去找克莱的身体，克莱也放开他的腰去握那只手。斯蒂芬只有把整个上半身向后靠在他怀里。重力微妙地加强，克莱的性器顶进了比之前还要更深的位置。斯蒂芬整个身体都颤抖了起来——而克莱的阴茎竟然被刺激得又涨大了几分。  
克莱用另一只手，环住斯蒂芬的腰把他更按向自己，全靠腰胯的力气把他向上顶，因为太过于深，动作的幅度很小，但斯蒂芬已经被折磨得什么都受不了。克莱还在发狠地深吻他，他因为快感和缺氧蓄积的泪水从紧闭着的眼里流出来，性器一股股冒出前液，他整个人从上到下都是失控而糟糕的样子。他被快感折磨得沮丧而绝望，他本不想让这个这么快结束的。  
而克莱没有察觉他在想什么，那只手在他腰间游走，略过小腹、耻毛，最后从下而上握住他的阴茎套弄。斯蒂芬几乎在他嘴里哭出声来，他坚持了没几下，就剧烈地颤抖着射了。

高潮之后的斯蒂芬又觉得自己是个死人了。而他能迷迷糊糊地感觉到克莱扶着他放到枕头上——当然早已经从他身体里退出来了——轻柔得就像对待他的尸体。高潮中的死人象征性地要拽过克莱接吻。克莱只好过来，覆在他身上，轻轻地亲他，好像亲的是个上高中的小女孩。斯蒂芬使出浑身解数拼命地伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，勾弄他的舌尖，引诱他进来。克莱似乎是叹息了一声，把手伸到下面去摸他自己。  
斯蒂芬一下把他的手扫开了。克莱说得对，他真是个小混蛋。厚颜无耻、无法无天、无理取闹的小混蛋。他把克莱往后一推，让他坐在床上，自己试着坐起来，然后跪到他两腿中间。从剧烈得前所未有的高潮里死而复生的感觉就像宿醉第二天下床，他头重脚轻，又想笑又想哭。他扶着克莱的手把安全套摘下来，试了两次才系好结，扔到床尾去，然后低下头给克莱口交。  
“操，”克莱骂了一声，手在空中虚握了一下，然后抓到了斯蒂芬的头发。斯蒂芬笑了一下，双手握住克莱的家伙，一边舔弄头部，一边握住茎身撸动，另一只手去照顾两边的阴囊。很快克莱的性器也跳动起来，他不能自主地往前顶着腰，斯蒂芬控制着咽反射，时不时给他来一次深喉。他完全在高潮的边缘了。  
斯蒂芬忽然把他吐了出来。他的手指留在冠头上，像按着一颗去了栓的手榴弹。  
“你就是喜欢这样的，”他抬起头看着克莱，嘴边是个不怀好意的微笑，“是不是？”  
他手指轻轻一蹭。克莱连骂都骂不出声音，射在了他的脸上。

########  
斯蒂芬还没力气起床来清理自己。克莱扯下纸巾给他们擦干净，往腰上裹了条床单，从他房间的饮水机接了杯水。他喝了几口，然后从另一侧回到床上：“你喝不喝？”  
斯蒂芬眨了眨眼。他转过一点头来，懒于直视背后黄色的侧灯光。可是忽然，在他头顶上那个白色的塑料杯子猛地倾斜了一下。  
他下意识地弹起来，往后躲去。他以为克莱要泼他——他也是被泼过不少次的，虽然克莱从来没这么做过。克莱拿着杯子，并没让冰水真的洒出来——看着他，露出得逞的笑。斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，别过头去继续躺尸。  
克莱换了只手拿杯子，轻轻拍了拍他的肩：“你喝不喝水？”  
斯蒂芬还没反应过来，他的身体突然明显地颤抖了一下。之后他才睁开眼睛，看到克莱直勾勾地盯着他。  
塑料杯里装的是冰水。他们的饮水机都可以直接取冰块。克莱的手握过杯子，现在还是凉的。  
克莱背对着台灯，整个人又要把他笼罩起来。他伸出那只手，渐渐地移到斯蒂芬的发迹、耳朵、脖颈、下颌、嘴唇。  
“你这么敏感吗？”他说，“这么喜欢泼我，你自己却这么怕冷？”  
斯蒂芬紧紧闭着眼睛。克莱的手居高临下地碰着他，他觉得自己像案板上一块待食的肉。令他真正难堪的是他并不想反抗，所以他只好闭上眼睛假装自己是没法反抗。  
克莱的手从他的嘴唇抚摸到喉结，然后又向下，轻轻地划到胸口。  
他的体温贴近斯蒂芬的耳朵。  
“还是说，你喜欢这样？”  
一个冰凉的东西落在他的乳头上。斯蒂芬觉得自己整个身子绷了起来。他大张开嘴，发出一声并不好听的，狼狈的呻吟。克莱没有理会，用手推着那块冰块绕着斯蒂芬的右边乳头打着圈。斯蒂芬大口地喘息，直到克莱又把第二块冰放在另一侧，才又叫出声来。  
克莱似乎轻轻笑了笑。然后他把头埋到了斯蒂芬胸前。他一只手拨弄着斯蒂芬一边乳头上的冰块，舌头来照顾另一侧，整个含住之后把冰块推开，温热的舌尖再去挑弄乳头。坚硬的红色小点本来已经麻木，又被重新唤醒过来。斯蒂芬眼睫颤抖，看见克莱微微抬起头来。  
“这是我第一次跟人玩儿这个，”他的语气里还有那种可恨的自如，“我也不知道该怎么做。你得告诉我你喜不喜欢。”  
他松开玩弄另一侧的手，摸上斯蒂芬性器的根部：“看来你挺喜欢的。”  
得到触碰，斯蒂芬又整个人弹动了一下。他早已经硬了，阴茎的头部不知是刚才没擦干净还是兴奋得不知所以，又变得湿漉漉的。  
克莱在柱身上轻轻弹了一下。斯蒂芬又抖了一次。很疼。但是他更硬了。  
他抬起一只手挡住眼睛，牙齿咬住手臂。  
克莱抬起了身体。  
“别挡着。”他命令道，“不然我就不碰你了。”  
斯蒂芬的手背离开了他的脸，下意识地听话，像个淫荡到毫不要脸的无耻之徒。他仍然不敢睁开眼睛，眼睑间他的视线是模糊的，中间蒙着一层湿润的不知什么。融化的冰水顺着他的身侧滴到床上。  
“真乖。”克莱很明显在笑，“现在告诉我你想要什么。我会给你的。”他的手指凉丝丝地划着柱身，指尖指向顶部，“你是想射？还是想让我操你？”  
斯蒂芬听到自己咬着牙发出一声低吼。那不是任何一个回答，但他根本找不回自己的声音。  
“你想要什么？”克莱故意又问。  
斯蒂芬艰难地把感官分配回舌头和声带。  
“我想……想……”他说，“要……”  
克莱俯身吻住他，像一个于心不忍的恩赦，他的身体和手臂把斯蒂芬的腿大大分开，胳膊架住他的膝弯又往外推。一个枕头被塞到他腰底下，跟着克莱的指关节顶到了他的穴口。  
那里还红着，柔软而松弛，好像在渴望着被下一次使用。克莱用指节而不是指尖戳弄着那个入口，一次一次，斯蒂芬突然觉得他耳边又想起克莱上一次操他之前说的，“我要操你了。”  
这句话像个烙印一样清晰，如在耳边。然而克莱真的推进了他的身体。不只是他的手指。他的指尖顶着一小块冰。  
克莱在用那块冰操他。  
“啊，”斯蒂芬不停弓着身子，尖叫着喘息。克莱的手指在浅的地方时快时慢地推动，漫不经心地堆积着快感。“你喜欢这个，”他说，“看看你现在都成什么样子了。你想要这个有多久了？嗯？是不是你每次拿那些塑料杯躲在门后的时候心里想的都是这个？”  
斯蒂芬想尖叫，想大声呻吟，想拿手背堵住自己的嘴。可是他不被允许这么做。他只能用他的手去找克莱。他起先摸到肩膀，于是毫不在意、毫不留情地在那里白皙的皮肤上抓出一道道将会留疤的红痕。之后他就只能抓到克莱的后脑勺的头发。克莱埋下头去给他口交，舌尖上也含着一块冰。他的冠头已经没有感觉了——或者说感觉已经完全超出了形容。冷，热，麻木，爽快，他的脑子成了一团浆糊，或者根本不存在了。  
他根本不知道自己是什么时候射的。

##########  
斯蒂芬觉得克莱在闹他。  
他靠在他身边，玩似的亲他的额头，鬓角，耳廓。他的手指在他身上漫不经心地摸来摸去，他扫过他的肋骨，揉捏他腹部肌肉的边缘，和执勤期内降到最薄的一点皮脂。  
“……你别玩儿了……”他在克莱小口舔吻他肩膀的时候终于忍不住说。  
“我没有。”克莱离开了他的肩膀，又拿鼻子去蹭他的耳朵后面，说完话吹了口气，然后盯着他的耳朵看毛细血管的颜色。  
斯蒂芬觉得有点晕眩。血像浪潮似的流过他的身体。克莱的样子简直天真无辜得让人生气，好像他对斯蒂芬完全没有性方面的欲望似的。他的心脏跳动得不安，虽然他完全不知道是在怕着什么。  
克莱还没穿回衣服，他们紧挨着的时候斯蒂芬能感觉到克莱的性器抵着他。他不知道刚才自己高潮的时候克莱射过没有。他把手伸到身后，抓住了克莱的阴茎。  
他的东西已经半硬了。  
克莱把他的手扫开。他的手指很长，毫不费力地环握住斯蒂芬的手腕，绕到他身前按在床垫上，人贴着他的后背，低下头用嘴唇贴着斯蒂芬的脊柱上上下下地亲，像只玩弄猎物的大猫。他半硬的家伙纯洁无害地贴着他臀缝的下面，好像克莱没有拿它做任何事的计划一样。  
斯蒂芬心里的焦虑和烦躁终于达到了顶点。他推开克莱的手，一用力挣了起来。  
“我要去洗澡。”他生硬地解释了一句，试图抽出一张被单，可床上已经被他们搞得太乱了。他破罐破摔，直接走去了浴室。  
他坐在浴缸边上等着水变热的时候还觉得腿有点发抖。不过应该过几十分钟就好了。他抬起头，克莱靠在浴室门口站着。他身上披着他衣柜里的浴袍，手里还抱着一件，看起来像是新的。他看见斯蒂芬看他，就把手抬了抬。斯蒂芬摊开手臂，他把浴袍扔了过去。  
水几乎放好了，这时候披上浴巾实在多此一举。斯蒂芬有点不自在地拿浴袍挡住腰胯。克莱还在看着他。  
鬼使神差地，斯蒂芬对他说：“一起？”  
克莱当然从善如流地跟了过来。斯蒂芬的手有些发凉，他脑子还是乱得不行，不知道自己说这句话是在期待什么。  
克莱在他面前坐在浴缸沿上，低下头捋了捋自己的头发。他不自在的时候偶尔会这么做。斯蒂芬伸出手，顺着他的手推过那些小卷。这头卷发可能是克莱外表上唯一能显示出他黑人血统的部分。克莱不喜欢别人说他长得更像白人，所以斯蒂芬从没说过。此时他忍不住拨弄那些发丝，把它们捋直在放开，直到嘴角忍不住微笑。  
克莱把自己往前挪动了一部，捧住斯蒂芬的下颌吻了他。斯蒂芬立刻回握住克莱的后颈。克莱又慢又深的吻他，温柔而饥渴，这天晚上第一次不是竞争或者示威地在吻他。斯蒂芬觉得心脏像是被克莱的手握住了——他的手总是沉稳的，自如的，让他想逃脱又更想投降。此刻的这种吻他完全没任何办法抵抗，只能把手在克莱身上盲目地移动，好像试图接触多一点克莱的皮肤。  
克莱把一只手伸到身后关上了水龙头，抽出斯蒂芬腰上的浴袍扔进浴缸里。斯蒂芬知道他的意思，也懒得再矫情，抬起一条腿跨进浴缸里，把自己落在那团浸了水的柔软织物上坐下，脊背半靠在墙上。克莱迈进来跪在他双腿中间，抬起头来的时候发现斯蒂芬正看着他。  
斯蒂芬说：“我以为你会假惺惺地坚持到至少洗到一半。”  
克莱咧嘴笑了出来，然后又俯下身去找他的嘴唇。斯蒂芬柔软地抬起头来接受了，为了这个吻的每一点触感而颤抖并轻哼出声，就好像这是他第一次亲吻一样。  
克莱又把手指抵在斯蒂芬的穴口，一根指尖小心地探进去。斯蒂芬轻轻呻吟了一声，他的甬道里完全是湿润的，高热而柔软，而且立刻围绕着克莱的一根手指收缩起来。  
克莱在斯蒂芬下唇上咬了一口，然后抽出这个吻。“你今天怎么了？”他问。  
斯蒂芬的脑袋靠在墙上向后仰着。他眨了眨眼。在水汽里那双绿褐色的眼睛显得更迷蒙了。  
“我们真的要现在说这个么？”他沙哑着嗓子说。  
克莱把他的一条腿架在臂弯里抬起来。斯蒂芬的阴茎又半勃了起来，克莱拿手去撸动，斯蒂芬弓着身子，他的性器完全站立起来。这天晚上的第三次了。  
克莱看着他笑，好像又是得意又是赞许，低下头去亲他的锁骨。斯蒂芬手臂不敢松劲地握着浴缸边，小臂的肌肉一下一下绷紧。克莱用手指简单地扩张了几次，跟着就顺利地把性器顶了进去。  
浴缸里狭窄又湿滑，他用手紧紧抱住斯蒂芬保持这个姿势。斯蒂芬仍然握着浴缸壁，弯曲了脊柱把两人的嘴唇贴近。克莱予取予求地给他一个长吻，又深又慢地操他。此时他的内壁上所有快感的知觉都已经被完全唤醒，只是被填满就足以让他浑身颤抖。克莱大开大合地抽插，好像他的腰永远不会疲劳。而斯蒂芬半阖着眼睛，只有在被亲和被操到某些随机的隐秘位置时加剧的颤抖能显示他的感觉。  
有一刻他的精神好像从躯体中飘了出来，仿佛为了把他解脱出过分快感的折磨。在这个视角他看到他的阴茎还不知疲惫地站着——就仿佛一个抗议，在跟什么东西较着劲。在拒绝他无视什么。  
他本不是一个耽于性爱的人。会跟克莱成为长期床伴这件事，与其说是为了上床，不如说主要是因为对象是克莱。这一点他内心当然知道，只是因为某种保留，他从不去想。他跟克莱之间到底算是什么感情呢？不想为好，不说为好，他们的默契早能达到这个级别。可是现在他意识到在他们所有的性之中，他最喜欢的是这样的部分：失控的，混乱的，隐秘而亲密，身体疲惫而精神极度放松，克莱会忘记他应该用什么技巧和节奏，凭着本能行动，好像天生就知道怎么操他，而他看着斯蒂芬的眼神会带着傻乎乎的笑意，好像他们天生就应该这样在一起。  
此时他能如此明显地感觉到克莱绷紧了一晚的神经终于松弛下来。克莱从来不是擅于把想法宣之于口的人，其实他早该知道有些事克莱是无法对他解释的，比如任务之后突然的抑郁和绝望感。可是他不能忍受这种缝隙。他宁可克莱把所有情绪转化成性，至少这个他可以和自己分享，构成另一件他们共同拥有的东西。一个无形的秘密，更深的亲密的根基。  
他意识到自己太过迷恋跟克莱的这种亲密感。他没法想象世界上任何另一个人能给他这样亲密而自由的时刻。  
这个念头把他击回自己的躯壳里。  
他的腰完全软了，越发无力地靠着克莱的手臂支撑。克莱咬着他的胸肌不怕留疤的地方，尽可能深地操着他，速度快得快要失去节奏。斯蒂芬用大腿夹他的腰，使不上力的一只手滑过克莱的脊背，然后低下头去，闭着眼睛吻他的发顶。  
他们几乎是同时达到高潮。

#########  
做完这一轮，克莱也靠着浴缸边恢复了一会儿才找回力气。他直接反手打开龙头，热水带着蒸汽流动在他们之间。斯蒂芬还靠墙半躺着，克莱看他的时候，他正不自觉地咬着嘴唇。  
“我发誓，”斯蒂芬虚弱却仍然威严地说，“如果你再对我动手动脚，我一定会给你一枪。”  
克莱噗嗤笑了。“既然你这么说了。”他拿脚趾戳了戳斯蒂芬的小腿。  
斯蒂芬笑着侧过头去。  
“我觉得我好像能永远做这个做下去……”克莱好像无意识似的说。  
“嗯？”斯蒂芬转回头来看他。  
克莱不知道在看着什么，没有回答他。  
水开始从浴缸边上溢出去。克莱关上了龙头。  
“明天没有我们值班的任务，”斯蒂芬在热水里放松着身体，打了个呵欠，“希望教官组别上午叫我们……”  
“是啊。”  
“你还没有告诉我，”斯蒂芬说，“你今天到底怎么了。”  
克莱抬起头向他望去。斯蒂芬抬着下颌，神色像是整个晚上最疲惫却也最有信心的样子。  
扣下扳机那一刻的触觉又回到克莱的脑子里。蔓延的鲜血，转动的头颅，最后一刻也没闭上的眼睛，两个目标伸向彼此的手指。  
然而他的感情好像终于和这些记忆分隔开了。他不知道明天是否又会被梦魇缠身，可是此刻他确实不再感到那种恶寒。斯蒂芬那样看着他，知道他会给自己一个答案，克莱因此觉得自己是安全的。  
他仍然想了想。  
“确实没有什么大事。”克莱说，“——这不是敷衍你的答案。和任务和队伍都没关系。我可以告诉你，但我不希望你为了我担心。这是我不想告诉你的唯一理由。”  
斯蒂芬看着他，眼神像是相信了他的话。  
“我只是想知道，你信任我到能告诉我任务中令你不安的事情。”他说。  
克莱也看着他，说：“我也希望，你会信任我能处理好这件事，不会让它影响我太久。”  
斯蒂芬对这个答案满意了。他挪动了一下自己的身体：“如果你一开始就这么跟我说，我们今晚就不必这么大费周章了……”  
克莱笑了笑：“可是你好像对这个过程不会怎么后悔啊。”  
斯蒂芬也笑了。“我是二十八岁，又不是八十二岁。”  
“放心吧，”克莱说，“你到了八十岁也不会拒绝我的。”

—END—


End file.
